Variant call format is a standardized, yet evolving, format of a text file used in bioinformatics for storing gene sequence variations. Instead of storing all genetic data, which can result in significant duplications and/or overlap, only variations are stored along with a corresponding reference genome. Analysis of such text files, while simpler than analyzing all genetic data according to a general feature format (GFF), can be lengthy and additionally consume significant process resources.